irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Irken Elite Scythe
Scythe is an Irken Elite who is set on becoming an Invader, but because of his destructive and not at all stealthy tendencies, he was passed over, and is now a lieutenant in Commander Thresh's legion. Appearance Scythe has round yellow eyes, a red Irken elite suit showing his legion affiliation with a red face mask and white tally marks for every two kills. He has a large wound on his forehead that seems to reopen during almost every battle, and is usually bleeding. He wears specialized gauntlets designed by Invader Vex that can deploy plasma blades, grenade launchers, or plasma cannons. When Scythe was a cadet, another cadet was making fun of his big feet, so Scythe chiseled his teeth into incredibly sharp points, and proceeded to rip off the other cadet's lower legs with his teeth. He keeps his teeth incredibly sharp, and often cuts his own mouth, but he has killed seven enemy troops in emergency situations with these unconventional weapons, and once, after sparring with Vax, used them on him. Personality Scythe is a very destructive Irken. He will kill any enemy as soon and as brutally as possible unless ordered not to. One of his trademarks on the battlefield is rarely leaving more than half of a kill intact. He is an incredibly skilled soldier, but lacks self control. Nevertheless, these characteristics make him excellent on the front lines. Out of combat, he is impatient, often rude, and overall not socially adapted. He often takes his practice sparring battles too seriously and has been known for seriously injuring his partner, as Vax can attest. Relationships Commander Thresh- Thresh was the one who saw potential in Scythe, and was the only commander that would accept him into a legion. For this, Scythe is greatful. Thresh is the only person that Scythe will willingly take orders from. Irken Elite Crux- Crux and Scythe have been on the same squad for years, and have fought side by side in many battles. This has bonded them more than either of them will admit. Invader Vex- Scythe has worked for Vex in the assault of the Vortian System and applauds his abilities on the battlefield, but does not completely trust him. Invader Ark- Scythe creeps Ark out, but they both trained in sword combat under Commander Thresh, and are ok friends. Neither of them completely trust each other. Vira- Scythe and Vira are the best of friends. They served together for years, and have quite similar personalities. Invader Vax- Scythe doesn't like Vax's interest with more occult and mysterious sciences, because he does not trust that kind of power or the people who wield it. Vax dislikes Scythe more than Scythe dislikes Vax because of a fight that Scythe won, but neither trust each other completely. Invader Zyl- Scythe thinks Zyl is hilarious, smart, and resourceful. Scythe and Zyl met when they were both detailed to a station orbiting Irk, and have been friends since, but don't interact too much. Quotes *"See how I'm NOT killing you... There's no bad blood here." Scythe to Vax *"Hey guys... You wanna die?" Scythe to some Vortians *"Get out of my way, tin can! I'm... WORKING!" Scythe to LIR *"So much blood to shed... AND SO LITTLE TIME!" Scythe to Thresh before a mission *"I found tha party. It aint nuthin but over here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho." -Scythe during A Dark Apotheosis (Part 1)... But only in his head Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Irkens Category:Soldiers Category:The Irken Empire Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Dangerous Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Irken Elites Category:Insane Category:Invader Wannabe Category:Sociopaths